Red and Orange clash, ya know?
by jorgiamk
Summary: A young Kushina Uzamaki bumps into a strange and aggravating child who has no idea where he is. Time travel story but it's from an outsiders point of view (Kushina's) rather then the time travel-ees. (Naruto) Does Naruto fit in when his parents are among his peers?
1. Chapter 1 Strange boy

**A/N.**  
**I don't own any of these characters etc etc.**  
**Review me if you're a cool person :).**  
**I'm still new to all this so I welcome any criticism (and compliments of course)**

"I'm Kushina Uzamaki, ya know" the red head girl snarled aggressively at her new classmates  
"and I'm gonna become Hokage, the first female Hokage and then you'll all accept me."  
Kushina looked around at her laughing classmates. It looked like she had just put her foot in her mouth again. Why did she always do that?  
"Haha look at her ugly red hair?" one of the chubbier students called out meanly.  
"Yeah, she'll never get a boyfriend" another one sneered.  
Kushina scanned the sea of faces for one that was even slightly friendly looking. Her eyes stopped on a good looking blonde boy who sat in his chair smiling passively, his blue eyes twinkling. It was almost enough to relax Kushina's scowling face until she saw him giggle when another child whispered something in his ear  
_Why must they all ridicule me?_  
Clenching her fists she ran outside, as expected no one followed her. Storming through the forest she found her thoughts rudely interrupted when a distressed looking boy with messy blonde hair ran into her clumsily.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" they both screamed in unison before looking at each other dumbly.

"Uhh…who are you? Where am I?" the stranger stuttered. Kushina stared at this strange looking kid.  
He had..whiskers on his face? Well at least scars that looked like whiskers to her. He wore a black t-shirt with the red Konaha symbol on it and white shorts, although they looked more grey then white but she guessed they hadn't started that color. He had green goggles on his head, some might have thought they were ridiculous looking but she thought they were kinda cool. His hair was messy, really messy.  
_I wish my mother let me get away with not brushing my hair. What a lucky kid._ She hated brushing her stupid red hair, what was the point? All the kids hated her hair whether it was neat or not.  
"Are you deaf or stupid?" The kid demanded loudly.  
_Who the hell was this kid? _An aggravated Kushina thought.  
"Who do you think you are talking to the future Hokage like this? I'm Kushina Uzamaki and I'm sick of people disrespecting me, ya know?"  
"..eh?" The dopey kid looked confused about something.  
He cocked his head to the side his face screwed up in concentration.  
"Now, who's the stupid one?" Kushina giggled.  
"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and you're the one who wants to watch how they speak to people" he yelled back. "I'm the one who is going to be the Hokage. BELIEVE IT"

Kushina glared at this arrogant jerk that was quite obviously making fun of her mannerisms. Her fist collided smoothly with his whiskered face causing him to fall to the ground weakly.  
"Don't underestimate me!" He yelled jumping onto his feet again, facing his new rival. "I'm gonna be the strongest ninja you have ever seen! I'm gonna be a hero so don't mess with me!"  
Frowning at this stupid kid and growing red in anger, she couldn't think of anything clever to say so she just spat back "a hero wouldn't wear such stupid goggles"  
"They aren't as stupid as your dumb red hair!" The boy retaliated immaturely earning another fist to his face.  
Kushina looked at the mean boy on the ground and snickered flicking her red hair over her shoulder and walking away.  
_Naruto Uzamaki, eh?. Yeah right. You're stupid and a liar_. The red haired girl thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Ichiraku?

Kushina walked through the small town, alone as normal. People tended to be kind of scared of her because she had only been in the leaf village a week and had already beat up half the boys in her class, it wasn't earning her any popularity points. The girls thought she was weird and manly and the boys were just plain terrified of the young girl who could certainly hit harder than they could.

_Oh well it's not like I wanted to be friends with those idiots anyway_, the girl thought defiantly.

A huge swarm of people were crowding up her path, she attempted to blend in which was almost impossible with her bright red hair. She ducked her head down and continued shuffling along  
_why did they make me move to this stupid village anyway?_

Her curiosity overwhelmed her and she raised her red head to see what all the fuss was about, the crowd of people ranged from her age to young adults apart from one older man dancing at the front of the crowd excitedly, his long white hair bouncing up and down and his stupid red shoes clacking on the pavement as he hopped. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and squinted at the sign in front of her, "Ichiraku grand opening" she read slowly,  
"What's the big deal?"  
"Get out the way kid, I was here first" said the stupid looking old man she'd noticed earlier.  
"Maybe if you were ten years older I wouldn't mind if you pushed in so much haa haa" he shoved her to the side rudely.  
Among the entire crowd she saw a flash of bright blonde hair.  
_Minato? _She thought hopefully. She liked him more than all the other assholes in her class. He wasn't rude to her although he didn't really speak to her. She wished he would acknowledge her but at least he didn't call her a tomato.  
He was so cool and handsome too, she had heard a lot of the girls whispering about the quiet aloof blonde ninja, if only she could join in on their gossip sessions. She took a deep breath and approached the blonde.  
_Hmm, I didn't know he was that short.  
_In an out of character sweet voice she said "Hey" which was about all she could muster  
"Eh?" a dopey looking face turned around to see who had addressed him.  
UGH! It was him, that creep from a week ago that had been mocking her  
"Hmph" He said stubbornly turning back around again when he recognised it was her.  
She scowled and walked off; the itch of an apology tickled her tongue  
_no way, he deserved that for making fun of me and lying about his name_ she reminded herself vainly.  
She turned to take one last look at the kid. He had an ear splitting grin and was hopping from foot to foot in a similar fashion to the rude old man.  
_What a weirdo_ she thought to herself, a giggle escaped her lips despite herself.  
_What a total weirdo _she smiled.

Kushina walked into class, late as normal. Yawning she pushed open the door and made her way to her seat glaring at anyone that dare meet her eye  
"Oh hey, It's that weird girl!" a voice from the front of the class cried out. The class erupted in giggles from everyone; even Minato had that small coy smile on his face. Turning bright red in anger and humiliation she turned to face the culprit. The blonde kid from before was standing at the front of the class with her Sensei, his mouth was wide open dramatically as his finger waggled in her direction  
"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT THE WEIRD ONE. YOU ARE THE WEIRD ONE YA KNOW!" she lashed out. _What the hell was he doing in her class anyway?  
"YOU SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S WEIRD, BELIEVE IT!"  
_She scowled at the kid; she was really starting to dislike him. Cruel snickers from all over the class room sounded in her head taunting her. She hated being the outsider, maybe with the new kid they would pick on him now, she hoped.  
The tired looking sensei sighed.  
"So everyone please be nice to Naruto, make him feel welcome, now go sit down over their by Minato" the teacher almost shooed Naruto in the direction of the other blonde boy.  
Naruto stood frozen in his tracks, Kushina watched as he stared wide eyed at Minato who smiled pleasantly back at him.  
"Oh my god, that is so awesome!" Naruto cheered. "Were you named after the Fourth Hokage? You even look like him!"  
_Was this kid crazy?_ All the children in the class exchanged looks and smirks.  
Minato chuckled "I will be the Fourth Hokage" he answered confidently. The weird kid furrowed his brow in confusion as he made his way towards Minato.

**A/N. Hey all. The response on the first chapter was overwhelming, I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying it! Remembering Naruto is about 10 here so he's a bit slower than he was at the start of Naruto. Yes you will find out how it can to be that Naruto went back in time when Kushina gets over herself a bit and talks to him ****. Thank you again people! Review me if you want any feedback would be much appreciated.  
Cheers. Jorgiamk xx**


End file.
